


Treasures

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Treasures

**"Treasures" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**   
_Eighteenth Challenge: Tokens of the Past_

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  Character Death  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **Treasures**  
It had been five years since Arthur’s death and two since Gaius' passing when Merlin got the news that Hunith died. Merlin left Camelot and headed to Ealdor one last time.

Merlin arrived in the afternoon and started to pack her things. Hunith didn't have much.

He left the household goods for the next occupant of the cottage. He was sure some young couple would claim it after he left.

Merlin opened a cupboard and found an intricately carved box. It had a dragon in flight carved into the lid.

He opened it and smiled at the treasures he found. A lock of hair and a baby tooth he was sure was his. A golden wedding band was in there that Hunith never wore after his father left. There was also carved beads in the shape of roses made from a shell of a turtle made into a necklace. There was also the silver comb that had belonged to Hunith's grandmother.

In the bottom of the box was something that caught his eye. He thought he had lost it after Arthur’s death. It was Ygraine sigil. Merlin lifted it up and looked at it. He remembered the night Arthur gave it to him. He must have left it here when he went back to Camelot.

He smiled and put it back in the box. He closed the box and finished packing. By morning he was on his way back to Camelot with treasures.


End file.
